Awakening
by Her-secret-letters1800
Summary: After the battle with Sebastian and his army, it has infuriated the angels and they plan on annihilating every demon on earth. The Clave refuses to believe that there is another war, vampires and werewolves are fleeting, and Shadowhunters will play an essential role in the war. Takes place after COLS; alternate spin off from the book


**Hey everyone! I'm back and ready to send you all on another adventure! As promised, I'd write more stories. This story takes place after COLS. I couldn't wait for the book, so I improvised. **

****I own nothing! All creditability goes to Cassandra Clare! ** **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the dream, Alexander Lightwood was hovering over Brooklyn, New York, building and skyscrapers looking down at the abandoned city below. Not a single mundane wandered the streets, as if they too knew something was amiss. There was an unnerving feeling, settled in the pit of his stomach. The feeling was so strong that it pulled him out of his dream-like state.

His eyes fluttered open and sights and sounds came back to life. The wind howled eagerly, blowing at the curtains harshly. The rain pounded and scraped against the window noisily. Suddenly, lighting illuminated the room, casting long, narrow shadows along the wall. Beside the window, a tall figure stood beside the window, clad in a white robe. Alec bolted upright just as thunder clapped the sky and shook the institute. But just as he was gaining his bearings, another flash of lightning blinded him and by the time he regained his focus the mysterious figure was gone. The boy sat there, momentarily stunned. After a moment, he placed a hand over his hammering heart trying to reassure himself that he was just seeming things.

He noticed that his sheets were tangled around his legs and waist, as if he'd been tossing and turning. His grey tank top clung to his body and sweat clung to his body like a second skin. Alec threw his legs over the bed and moved beside the window where the figure supposedly stood. He peeked out the window and looked through the veil of rain but saw nothing outside. Even the streets were empty, being as the homeless went to find shelter for the night. When he was sure that nothing was wrong, he padded over to the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his damp hair. He laid down back against the bed and stared longingly at the ceiling, hoping sleep would consume him once more.

After several futile minutes, he sighed and sat up again. Alec threw on a pair of long pants and a grey sweat shirt, and decided to take a walk outside to try and clear his head. The second he stepped out of the institute, rain trickled onto his head and down the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine. With a shudder, he pulled the hoodie over his head. Alec shoved his hands into the pockets and made his way down the street, having the slightest clue where to go, just as long as he could outrun his dream.

The Shadowhunter walked for hours, crossed many intersections, toured many random streets. Before he even realized it, he was staring down a row of warehouses. However, unlike most warehouses that sit abandoned for years, these particular warehouses were rented out by rich people and transformed into huge party venues. They were known to throw the biggest parties – and lots of them. Alec knew one man in particular who lived in one of the warehouses. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

He walked over to stand at the front of Magnus' loft and looked up at the upper left window where he knew the bedroom was. The lights were off and the window was shut. A bitter longing ached in his heart. The warlock had done an excellent job keeping his distance from the Clave and out of the business of Shadowhunters. Months had passed and they hadn't spoken, not since Magnus left him at the abandoned subway tunnel. The boy did his best to get him back, calling him numerous of times on the cell phone and apologizing for meeting secretly with Camille and for considering of taking away his immortality. The silence of the warlock drove Alec desperate and one day he'd gone down to loft and found a single note taped to the door. He took the note off with shaking fingers and gently unfolded the paper. In gold ink, it read,

_I've left the country._

_~MB_

It was then that Alec finally realized it was truly over and he'd crumbled to the ground in tears. He had no way of contacting him, had no idea where the warlock had gone to, and had no idea when he would be back, if ever. It had been a never ending battle of trying to hold himself together and forget the fleeting warlock who ran away with his heart.

Suddenly, green gold eyes with slit pupils appeared at the window, and startled him out of his revere. Alec gasped in shock wondering if it was Magnus but just as soon as it came, it was gone. The boy looked down shaking his head. Of course it wouldn't be Magnus. Alec was left wondering maybe it was his cat, Chairmen Meow or just a trick of the light. With a sigh, he turned on his heel and walked down the street.

He walked until the rain slowed to a trickle; he walked until the sun began to peek between city buildings casting long rays along the ground. Slowly, few by few, people began to join him on the street, heading to café to get their morning beverage and then to work. Alec thought to head back to the institute knowing that everyone else would be up.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you liked it, if so please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think! **


End file.
